Man Down
by RedToast
Summary: Sakura hates school and loves drugs. Everybody in the school wants to know more about her. And how does she know Gaara? R&R please
1. The New Girl

Man Down.

Haruno Sakura.

Rude or misunderstood? This was the question that was up for debate at her old school in Suna.

Unfortunately she got kicked out and no other school wanted to take her.

Why was she so bad you ask?

Well she didn't care. One of the smartest students in the whole school, but nothing was worth her time. Everything bored her.

Until her parents decided to move her to Konoha. Everything was boring and she needed some excitement in her life.

She walked into her new house all alone, her parents were on a business trip, and she probably won't see them for another 9 months.

After seeing a couple of boys down the road from where she lived she guessed that everyone in this neighbourhood were pretty close.

After inspecting the house and putting her clothes in her walking-in wardrobe she brought out a small needle and injected it into her. Crystal Meth – her _favourite._

After 30 minutes of being high her doorbell rang.

_Shit _she thought to her self. Standing up despite the dizziness she ran down the stairs to open the door. Seeing 2 blue and 3 different onyx eyes she mumbled and quick "Hi" before moving aside to let them in.

"Hi. My names Naruto Uzumaki! But you can call me Naruto-kun, Naru-cakes or Naru-honey" the blonde haired boy grinned. And extended his hand for me to shake. Thinking it would be impolite to refuse his hand she shook it.

Turning her body to the rest of them. She saw three look-alikes and a older clone of that Naruto boy.

'_Probably his dad. And those three must be related.'_

She shut them out of their mind and they introduced themselves. Shaking her head only when necessary and mumbling a few '_yeah_ and _okay's_'

All-in-all she just wanted them to get the hell out of her god-damn house.

The boy who called him self 'Sasuke' looked at her strangely, almost expecting her to fawn over him any minute now.

She faked a yawn so that they would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately that _Mikoto _woman, who Sakura now utterly despised, just kept on talking and talking. Seeing as she had no choice she invited them to sit in her living room.

The other boy called Itachi asked her "Where are your parents?"

"Out" she simply replied. Not in the mood to go into detail.

After a conversation that she rarely spoke in, they were _finally _ready to leave.

It seemed that she would be attending the same school as Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. _Great._

Seeing at today was Sunday, Monday would be her first day of walking back up the stairs she figured she would rather smoke a cigarette than injects, so she went to bed with the smell of tobacco in her head.

OOOO

She looked at the time on her clock and realized that he woke up early.

Ignoring her inner's protest to sleep she got up and went to shower. She tried her new strawberry scented shampoo in stead of apple, Sakura just wanted a change. She was weird but didn't care about what others thought.

'_Let 'em suck my dick and learn that I'm the baddest bitch.'_

Finally stepping out of the shower she took the time to inspect her school uniform. Black skirt or black school trouser, a white blouse and a blazer with the school crest on the left side.

Deciding to mix it up to her standards she wore black skinny jeans and kickers instead and tucked in her white blouse she put on her blazer but the tie hung loosely around her neck.

She had a black Adidas side bag that went across her chest.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and her full-fringe went to the top of her eyelashes making her look mysterious.

After putting a pen, pencil, ruler and rubber in her bad she applied some lip-gloss and dumped it in her bag along with the other things. Not to mention she had her iPod in her pocket.

She walked out of her house and into the garage and picked out a pink Lamborghini Spyder and rode it to school.

She saw people stare at her, but she blocked out their existence. Opening the door she walked into the school and found reception. Sakura asked the woman for her schedule and she gladly handed it over to Sakura.

With out waiting to hear if the lady had more the say Sakura turned away from her and proceeded to find her home room. With ease she found it with about a minute until the bell went off and everybody had to be at homeroom to take registration.

Sakura felt people stare at her and she heard the whispers.

_Oh my gosh! Her hair._

_She's not wearing the right school uniform._

_She must be new. I've never seen her here before._

_She should stay away from my Sasuke-kun!_

The teacher looked up and as soon as he saw Sakura, his eyes nearly popping out of it's sockets.

"Err," Iruka – The teacher – mumbled finally gaining his composure he continued "Class meet the new student. Haruno Sakura. Please tell us you likes, dislikes and goals."

"I like getting high. I probably already hate most of you. And my goals are none of your concern." She finished while looking at her finger nails.

The whole class looked at her in shock and disbelief. Iruka told her to sit next to a lavender eyed girl. Her name was Hinata. She looked shy and timid, and no self-confidence what-so-ever. Sakura didn't care as long as she didn't get in her way.

After the teacher marked attendance they all started to move about because the first lesson on Monday was free period. Everybody started to move about, Sakura got out her iPod and started playing _tears don't fall by **Bullet for my valentine. **_She turned up the volume and put her earphones in. Totally ignoring her surroundings. Until a certain blonde haired blued eyed boy came and started talking to her. She just nodded her head even thought she couldn't hear him. After 10 minutes she stopped the music and stood up.

The whole class silent as they watched her leave.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where you goin'?" he called after her

"Toilet" she replied. Hinata ran after her since she was supposed to be Sakura's guide.

They walked through the wide locker filled hall-way in silence until they saw a group of boys in black hoodies with red clouds on them. Sakura kept on walking not sparing them a glance, whereas Hinata was frozen to the ground. She timidly ran forward to match Sakura's pace and hopefully not draw to much attention to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay my second story Im pretty proud of the out came and I hope I portrayed Sakura they way I wanted to.<strong>


	2. Bitch, Please

Man Down.

Itachi turned and saw the pink haired girl. To say he was shocked at her choice of clothing was an understatement. Despite this he still greeted her.

"Hey Sakura" Itachi called out to her. She looked at him before saying a small 'Hi' back.

The other members of the Akatsuki looked at Itachi and wondered how he knew her.

"You're not wearing the right uniform" Hidian pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock" Sakura scoffed before leaving with Hinata trailing behind her and the faint laughter of the Akatsuki.

"You, sh-shouldn't have said that." Hinata stuttered.

"Stop stuttering. It's annoying." Sakura turned to face to lavender eyed girl. "Im not going to suddenly attack you. So calm the fuck down."

"Sorry, Im just shy." Hinata reply while looked at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. "I'll try not to stutter again." She said with a small smile.

Sakura gave a slight nod and resumed walking.

OOOO

The bell rang and everyone rushed to lesson, Hinata stayed with Sakura because coincidentally they had every lesson together. They made their way to the next lesson. Art.

When they entered they took a seat in the middle row. Pieces of clay were placed in-front of them.

The teacher wasn't in today so he got two student artists from other classes to cover for him and teach the lesson. Their names were Deidara Namikaze and Sasori Sabaku.

They were part of the group of boys and girls she saw wearing red hoodies with clouds on them.

They strolled in with-out a care in the world and Sakura kept a curious gaze on them. In all honesty she was intrigued by their actions, the way they carried themselves. Like they owned the place and if you annoyed them they would expose your life to the entire school.

'_Maybe not a group. But a gang instead' _She thought to herself.

Beside her Hinata was trembling a little just like the other students in the class. _'Just as I thought. Their afraid of the guys in the hoodies.'_

Deidara assessed the class with a sharp gaze. But what caught his attention was the girl with the _pink hair. _He nudged Sasori to look at her and reminded him that, that was the girl they saw in the hallway. They stalked over to her like a predator just found it's prey. The wary class kept quiet, monitoring their every move in case one of them did something that would heighten their interest.

"You're the girl we saw in the hallway." Sasori stated.

"What's up with you guys. Your always pointing out the obvious. Im not stupid you know." Sakura retorted with a steel gaze in both of them.

A knowing smirk appeared on their lips. They would have some fun with her. _Spitfire personality_.

Vibrant standout green eyes analyzed them carefully. A pink eyebrow raised in question to why they looked at her like a piece of _meat_. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. Her gut clenched in suspense. They were planning something. Don't ask her why, she just _knew._

Without another word the red haired with sharp defined features went to the front of the class with the long blonde haired trailing behind him.

_I think Im gonna fit right in, in this school. _A small smile played on her lips.

Throughout the lesson Deidara kept looking at her. She was _beautiful._ Light pink hair that was unique and her own. A slim slender frame that most girls would kill for. She was natural, which made her more intriguing seeing as most girls looked like they were raped by a Crayola pen, all Sakura had was a layer on lip gloss on her plump heart shaped lips.

He slyly walked out to her, grabbed a spare seat and put his arms around her shoulders. She visibly tensed and shot him a glare. Sakura looked like she was going to bite his arms off and stuff it up his backside. He grinned at her agitation.

Deidara slumped closer to her, loving to get a rise out of her. His grin wiped of his face when she took some of the clay that was in hear hands and smeared it on his top. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he did the same to her, but in a smaller quantity and it looked like camouflage markings on her face.

Something as simple as this escalated into something more as they were literally throwing and dodging large clumps of clay. The rest of the class hid under the desk in fear of some of it got in their hair or clothes.

Sasori stood from a distance at the front of the room, a eyebrow raised in question at the 2 and he seriously started to doubt their age.

When the bell rang Sakura only had a small amount of clay on her hands and she could easily wash it off. Unfortunately for Deidara it was on his top and on the ends of his hair. Walking over to the sink she washed her hand and left to her next lesson, but not before giving Deidara a sly wink.

OOOO

Hinata studied the girl in-front of her. She was different. Most people would bully Hinata because of her shyness and the fact that she couldn't fight back but Sakura didn't take advantage of this, she just acted like she did to everyone else. She subconsciously treated Hinata as a equal.

_Maybe, just maybe I'll stop getting bullied _Hinata hoped. All the years of loneliness and abuse would temporarily fade as long as she was near Sakura.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand yanked and pulled on her hair forcing her to the ground, before she had time to think a fist made it's way to her face. The connection was painful. Hinata squeezed her eyes in order to force back the tears and endure the pain.

Hoshi Kimiko stared her down. A smirk in place

"Aw, Hinata-chan. Are you going to cry?" she ridiculed.

Before anyone could blink Sakura slammed Hoshi's face into the nearest locker. A sickening crunch made it's way to everyones ear. Sakura looked at Hoshi, and kicked her in the face. This knocked her out and her friends, jumped into action trying to bring Sakura to the ground, their efforts were futile seeing as Sakura dodged managed to punch or kick everyone of them.

There lay on the ground are 5 five girls either passed out or to weak to stand up. With out a word Sakura picked up Hinata and made her way to the medical room with little effort.

The crowd behind them were murmuring. Rumours would spread and Sakura would most likely be excluded since some student brought out their phones and recorded it. Worst case scenario it would end up on Facebook. She didn't need her people from Suna gossiping about her. _Again._

She idly thought about Gaara. She missed him a lot. She also wondered why Sasori had the same last name as him.

_Probably a mistake. Maybe I didn't hear him properly. _She was in denial.

Nothing new there.

When they entered the medical room a busty blonde approached them. Her eyes scanned Hinata without question. Sakura guessed that it wasn't the first time something like this happened. Hinata let go of Sakura and took a seat on the bed in the room. The nurse – Tsunade – brought out some ice and gently put it on Hinata's face. The said girl shifted un-comfortably in pain and the stinging sensation brought with it.  
>After the ten minutes that they were there, numbing Hinata's pain the left to lesson.<p>

As they entered the door to their next lesson, maths, the whole room turned eerily quiet.

The teacher , Kakashi, eyed her with a look of curiosity, before ushering them in to take a seat. Moments later a scrunched up note made it's way to her table.

After eyeing it she un-folded it and saw the words '_Look at the back of the class."_

Her curiosity got the better of her, she turned her head.

At that moment she stopped breathing. It felt as if her heart stopped and was forcing it's way out, through mouth.

Dull teal eyes bore into vibrant green.

_Gaara._

* * *

><p><strong>I love where I ended. <strong>

**The stories coming along nicely.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
